creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Last Fishing Trip
This has officially been the worst fishing trip of all time. I've been on a lot of fishing trips, but this one may just be my last. No. This one is definitely my last. I've been stuck on this boat for three days now. I'm trying to keep my composure, but at this point, I might as well cut my losses. Even if help did come, I doubt they would be able to save me from this. Let me explain. Three days ago, my four friends and I came out here off the Gulf of Mexico to fish. My friends' names were Fredrick, Joseph, Alex, and Miguel. We all loved fishing with an intense passion. In fact, when we weren't busy with anything else, we could be found fishing. We had been to almost every pond, every river, and every lake. However, for the first time, we were going for a bigger challenge. We were came here to the gulf to catch ocean fish. We had never gone on the ocean before, but with our love of fishing, we were all on board...no pun intended. That brings us to now. Well, that brings us to three days ago. Everything started off fine. We caught a few fish, had a few beers, and shared a few laughs. We were pretty much five drunken idiots having a good time on the ocean. It was all fun and games...until things became strange. Later that day, as we were about ready to pack up and sail back to land, we all became tense. It felt like...we weren't alone. It felt like there was something near us but we didn't know what. Miguel brought it to our attention that there was unnatural movement of the water. He was right. The water was making waves. These weren't the natural waves that water typically makes. These looked as though they were being made by something moving within the water. It couldn't have been us, as these waves were coming towards us. At that point, we were ready to get the hell out of there. Fredrick went to the radar of the boat. He became troubled when he could see there was something on the sonar about 1200 meters away, but it was moving closer. I didn't know a thing about reading sonar, but from what I could tell, whatever was out there was big. "Big" isn't even a good enough word to describe it. Whatever it was, it was gargantuan. Alex panicked. He pushed Fredrick and I out of the way and desperately tried to crank up the boat. It was dead. How could that be possible? That's when Alex told us that there appeared to gas floating away from our boat. It was obvious what was going on. Somehow, the boat had a massive leak, and we were too drunk to notice. We were stuck in the middle of the ocean with something approaching. We all decided to go inside and take shelter until help came. We were hoping that would be soon. About 30 minutes later, we felt a light thud against the boat. Fredrick looked at the sonar once again. Whatever it was, it was right under us. Joseph ran outside and quickly panned around the boat. We all followed behind him and did the same thing. All that was seen was an absolutely massive silhouette. I cannot exactly describe what it was, but the silhouette's shape was all types of wrong. I could distinctly tell that it had fins, but that's literally all I was able to distinguish. Everything else about this...creature...was unable to be named. None of us were able to identify what this thing was. Fredrick began to panic as the creature circled around the boat. He ran back inside and desperately tried to crank up the boat, but to no avail. Now, this is were things really took a turn for the worst. This thing circled the boat both day and night. We slept inside the boat that night. Unfortunately, when we woke up the next day, Alex was gone. There was trail of water leading from where Alex had fallen asleep to the edge of the boat. It was pretty clear that Alex had been taken. That thing took Alex. Fredrick became absolutely livid. He began taking the equipment and throwing it at the beast. Joseph screamed for him not to get too close, but it was too late. A large tentacle submerged from the depths and wrapped itself around Fredrick. We all jumped up and ran to Fredrick's aid. I managed to grab hold of Fredrick's ankle. Now, we were in a desperate tug of war with the beast. Fredrick frantically screamed. I held on to him with all my might. Miguel and Joseph were stabbing the tentacle with their pocket knives. It didn't seem to phase it. With one more mighty pull, the creature pull Fredrick from my grasp. We all fell to the ground. Miguel proceeded to vomit when he saw that Fredrick's lower leg was still in my arms. I threw the leg away from me and vomited as well. That night, not one of us got a wink of sleep. I think Miguel had started to go mad. Since we were out of beer, we were all becoming extremely dehydrated in the daytime heat. I think Miguel was managing to sneak a few gulps of sea water when he had the chance. I could tell he was becoming sick. He would spend half the time vomiting and the other half rambling about nonsensical things. Joseph and I became concerned of being around him at this point. Then, there was earlier today. Miguel unexpectedly pulled his knife on Joseph and stabbed him in the abdomen. Joseph fell to the deck. I pushed Miguel so hard that he fell overboard. He screamed and thrashed in the water for about a minute before I heard the sound of him being pulled under the water. Then, there was silence. There was complete and utter silence. Here we are now. How did things escalate so quickly? Joseph bled out a few hours ago. All I could do was watch him die as there was no first aid kit. Fredrick threw the first aid kit as well. I feel like most of this could have been avoided if we were smarter in a crisis, but we're not. We weren't. It's been three days. I'm stuck on this boat with no food or water. I'm beginning to have disturbing thoughts. I'm thinking about eating Joseph's carcass. I'm thinking about throwing myself off the deck. This thing is still circling the boat. I don't think it intends to leave anytime soon. I don't think it's going to leave until I give in as its prey. With that being said, I don't think I'll be going fishing again any time soon. If anyone out there ever decides to go fishing, don't be stupid. Be prepared for whatever may come. I'm as good as dead. This trip is without a doubt the worst fishing trip I will ever go on. To be honest, I think this is my last fishing trip. I'll most likely be dead. All this time, we were out here hunting for a meal. We never thought the table could turn so quickly. I'm going to try to last for as long as I can. There's no food. There's no water. Yes. This is definitely the worst fishing trip of all time. This is definitely my last fishing trip. Category:Cryptids Category:Nature